


The Summoner's Voice

by lukrio99990



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, ITS 3AM SEND HELP, M/M, alfonse is a dork, and draw, aparently, gay babies, kiralfonse, kiran can sing, pure fluff, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukrio99990/pseuds/lukrio99990
Summary: Alfonse the only one that's heard Kiran sing.Super fluffy (and gAY) oneshot! i hope you guys like it~





	

When Kiran wasn't in the library, Alfonse often found him singing.  
He found this rather intriguing. As he didn't think the reserved boy to have such a Beautiful singing voice.  
It was lovely, and calming to listen to, but Kiran was incredibly shy about sharing his voice.. Except when he was there.  
"How come you don't like singing around anyone else?" the prince asked one day while the two of them sat beneath a tree.  
The grey haired summoner dropped the pen been using to sketch the castle.  
"W-what makes you say that?" Kiran asked. "Well, you always seem to dodge my question when i ask you to sing when anyone would be in earshot."  
He fell silent for a while, like he was trying to come up with a good answer.  
Finally, he spoke. "In the world I'm from, my.. parents weren't very supportive of the things i was interested in." Alfonse's expression changed to one of shock and interest. Kiran didn't talk about his home world often, and avoided doing so as much as possible.  
"My parents were determined to mold me into what they wanted me to be, and ignored me completely when i asked for something." he continued. "Eventually, i grew to hate my parents, and myself to some extent... so i stopped singing in front of my friends, and eventually anyone in general."  
"so then why do you sing in front of me?" "because your different."   
"Oh? How so?" Kiran's gaze wandered. "You... are a very kind person, the second i met you, i felt as if i could trust you. more than anyone else." Alfonse could feel his cheeks start to redden. "I felt that, even in this strange world that i knew nothing about, knew no one or even knew other worlds... i felt.. safe. y'know?" Kiran brought his gaze back to Alfonse, slightly red in the face himself, only to see a very red, and flustered prince.  
Alfonse, who was trying so hard to keep his cool, stuttered out a reply.  
"O-oh? I d-didn't know that's h-how you felt.."   
And that's when the summoner started to sing. 

"~ You are the ocean's grey waves... Destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach~"  
Taking a deep breath, Alfonse's heart calmed down. and sat and listened to his short, grey-haired tactician sing.  
"You make me feel complete, Alfonse. like you my second half. And so I'm comfortable singing around you. no one else." "Alfonse, I love you."  
"I love you too Kiran." the prince said, and closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! i fell into kiralfonse hell and i cant get out, and this was my frrst headcannon, that the summoner sings~ i might write more in the future, so stick around for those!


End file.
